come with me 2
by inspireinsperation890
Summary: Ok N and Hilda are in Nacrene City. They stay at a pokemon center for the night. suddenly, N's mom and Hilbert have beem kidnapped, and Hilda is yelling at him and so much stuff is happening that N can't keep up.


I jumped up and down once we got to Nacrene City. We had only been traveling for about a day now. My legs were tired, and I knew N's were, too. When I finally stopped squealing and jumping, N looked at me and smiled. "Glad we finally made it, huh?" he asked. "Oh yeah." I responded a little loudly. "Do you think we should stop at a Pokémon Center for the night before battling Leanora?" He asked. I could almost hear him thinking, "Please say yes please say yes please say yes…" So I simply responded, "Yeah. Good idea." N sounded like he was holding this in, "Yeeeeees!" I turned to look at him and I raised my eyebrow. "What?" he said. "We FINALLY get to rest." I took off towards the Pokémon Center. "Hey! You know I'm tired!" N shouted after me. "That's exactly why I'm doing it!" I shouted over my shoulder. When I got to the Center, I waited patiently for N to catch up. "Come on, N. We're right here!" once he caught his breath, we both went inside. Nurse Joy immediately stood up. "Can I help you two?" she asked in that kind, sweet voice she had. "Yes. We'd like to stay here for the night." I spoke up before N could. "Ok, I'll get you two a room. Follow me, please!" she said cheerfully. She got us into a room with 2 beds. One on each side of the room. "Ok, we also have a dining room downstairs. Feel free to use the kitchen to cook something or get some food from the cafeteria." She said. Then she left the room. N laid down on one of the beds. "Ahhhhhh….finally!" I sat next to him on the bed. "Is it akward that we're staying in the same room together?" I asked a little nervous for some reason. N sat up and looked at me. "Huh? No, not at all. If I can get into your house and have you lay on top of me, then we're cool." I blushed at the memory of that. "N, you pulled me down on top of you. That doesn't count!" I shouted. "Says the person who asked me if I could stay in her house longer…" N countered. I looked down. That counter beat me. N took my hands. "Hey, chillax. We're going on a journey together. We have no choice. I mean, there's always the bed across the room." He said calm and uplifting. "Yeah, I guess you're right." I hugged him. "Now come on, do you know how to cook?" he asked. "Heck yeah." I said as he took me towards the kitchen.

Tonight I made a recipe called teriyaki chicken. My mom had taught me how to make it before she died. N was very impatient about it. About 3 times I had to tell him it was marinating and once it was done, it would take about 5 minutes to cook. All most as soon as I put his plate in front of him, N started eating. I laughed at how fast he ate it. After we were done, I washed the dishes so audino wouldn't have to. Then I headed upstairs and got changed (in the bathroom of course). I was so tired that I didn't bother turning off the light. I just got in bed. About 5 minutes after I got in bed, I heard N's Xtranceiver ringing from across the room. He picked it up and went outside the room.

I picked up my Xtranceiver and rushed outside. Worried it would wake Hilda up. The person staring back at me…was dad. "So, I see you've met someone and went on a journey with….her." he said coldly. "H-HOW DID YOU KNOW!? WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I tried to keep my voice down but I couldn't. It was all too confusing. "So, tell me. What did you do that night when you snuck out?" dad asked. He had an edge of rage in his voice. "I-I-I-ummm….well….I-"dad cut me off. "WELL SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" he was now yelling loud enough to wake up everyone in the center. "I went to Hilda's house and spent some time with her I couldn't wait to see her again I just had to she's beautiful!" I said quickly. I was breathing heavy. What did he do? How did he know I snuck out? Was mom ok? "Well, see? See how easy it is to tell me the truth? Now that your mom knows where you went, I can show you what I did." He said. Oh, no. he did do something. Something horrible and selfish. Behind him hung a cage. Mom was in it. But so was someone else. "Well, turn around. Show yourself to N." my dad taunted. The boy looked about 17, he had bruises and cuts on his face, he had picked a fight with dad. And then I realized, that was Hilbert. Oh no. he took Hilbert and mom and he is now holding then hostage. "G-Gehtsis…" Hilbert struggled to say. "I-I don't care wh-what you d-do to me but…" his voice was becoming weaker and more forced with every word. "j-just don't h-hurt m-my s-sister…" he then fell back. My mom caught him. "N, I thought you might want to know this. Your hair is a tint green now." Mom said this like she didn't know she was being held hostage. "Hilbert. Whether or not I hurt your dearest Hilda depends on whether or not she gets in my way…" Gehtsis said harshly. I looked at mom in the background. "Mom, thanks for noticing, but that won't bring you back to me." I've never heard myself so worried. "I know, honey but it'll be fine. Plus, I'll be back with you, count on it-" dad shut her up. "QUIET! YOU WONT BE RETURNING TO HIM IF HE GETS HERE TOO LATE. THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO, HILBERT!" then, dad hung up. I could here Hilbert screaming before he hung up. "NO!" He shouted. The Xtranciever went dark. I walked back into the room. I had realized I was crying. I woke up Hilda, tears running down my face. She woke up, startled to see me crying. It was time to tell her that her only remaining family….was captured by a dad I never knew I had.

I wasn't asleep. I heard yelling out there, I couldn't take it. I was about to go out there when the lights came on. N sat down on the bed, there were tears running down his face. I knew now, something very bad and unexpected had went on out there. "N what happened? Why are you crying?" N took my hand for a few seconds, he looked away from me. "Th-they have mom-" I didn't mean to cut him off but I did. "Who has your mom? Whats going on? Please tell me!" I shouted. N whirled his head around, all his sadness turned into anger. "HILDA! You don't understand! They took Hilbert too!" I leaned back against the bed frame in shock, I winced as I started to cry. "crap, Hilda I-i-I'm sorry I snapped at you its not you its-"who…are they? You-you said they. Who has them?" N looked at me like he was surprised I could still talk. "Team plasma. My dad its complica-"Wait. WHAT? Your DAD did this? You JERK! WHY DID YOU LET HIM KIDNAP MY ONLY FAMILY! WHY DID YOU?!- N's lips silenced me. I tried my best to pull away. One half of me wanted to allow it. the other half wanted to keep talking. "That won't stop me from being angry! I'm not sure if I can trust you anymore!"

Nothing I tried calmed her down. She was uncontrollable at this point. She was walking around the room screaming at me about someone I barely knew. Eventually I found an opening to cut her off. "Hilda, go get dressed and come outside. You're being too loud in here." She agreed. While she was in the bathroom, i checked to see if we had everything. We did. I didn't bother putting my over shirt on but I had it with me. She came out and we walked to pinwheel forest. Any time she tried to talk, I silenced her. Once we got to the forest, I let her finish screaming at me. I knew part of this was my fault. It was MY dad anyway. Poor little oshawott was sitting next to me, crying. Eventually, I had enough. She was yelling about something completely different. Mom always said I had great reflexes, I decided to put them to the test. "It's ok, Oshawott, I'm going to end her screaming…maybe. If it works." He looked up at me in shock, surprise, and worry. "Don't worry! I'm not going to get violent. Unless it's an emergency and I have to." I told him. Oshawott calmed down. Ok, she was in front of a tree. So, this should work. I sprang up on her. (Man, I am quick!) I pinned her arms to the tree behind her. This surprised her. While she was surprised, I kissed her. She fought me for quite a while, trying to pull away, but I didn't let her. I kept my lips on hers. Eventually, she calmed down and allowed it. I could tell she was trying to calm down now. I had been kissing her for a solid 2 minutes, now and she was down to trying to catch her breath. I could hear how fast her heart was beating. When I finally released her, she hugged me. "N, I'm sorry! I didn't' mean to-"I know I know. Part of it IS my fault. And I'm sorry. I should've known about dad. I hardly know him, though. That's why I got upset while you were yelling at me." I laid down on the grass and looked at the night sky. I checked the time. Wow. Only 9 o'clock. Hilda laid next to me and Oshawott curled up in between us. They were asleep in an instant. I took about 5 minutes to process what just happened. But then, I was out.

I woke up in the middle of the night. I checked my Xtranciever. 12 o'clock. Midnight. Oshawott had moved to a spot above our heads. I moved closer to N. this place was a bit creepy at night. N kissed my forehead. "Your awake, you faker." I joked. "I know, I know. I still getting used to this whole, 'I have a hot girl sleeping next to me every night' thing." He said. "N, your sweet." I responded simply, and I fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
